ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina
How Nina joined the Tourney The Syndicate told Nina that Steve Fox was her own son, but Nina felt nothing. Later, the Syndicate fell and left Nina with no purpose. She decided to meet the God of Thunder, Thor Odinson, to try to recover her past. But the moment she saw Thor, everything came rushing back. Now it's on! They fought for days. In the end, they agreed to settle their rivalry in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Blonde Bomb (Neutral) Nina thrusts her palms forward. Shotgun (Side) Nina fires a bullet from a shotgun. Grappling Hook (Up) Nina uses a grappling hook to get back to the ledge of a stage. Rolling Dash (Down) Nina slides forward, attacking anyone in her path. Evil Mist (Hyper Smash) Nina says "You will not escape!" and summons a mist that will cause anyone that touches it, with the exception of Nina herself, to fall asleep and gradually receive damage. Double Explosion (Final Smash) Nina sets off two bombs and they all explode at the same time as she says "Enough!". Bonus Costume Unlike her sister, Anna, Nina possesses a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and it is based on her costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. To unlock this Bonus Costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Nina. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Nina. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Nina's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Nina walks forward, then she swings out her right arm and says "What do you say we celebrate?". #Nina spins around, says "Look at this...", and then she says "You think you've got me cornered..." before chopping with her arm. #Nina puts her left hand to her head and says "Isn't it past your bedtime?". Trivia *Nina's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Jin, Ganryu, and Kazuya, and Lee. *Nina's younger self appears as a playable character for the first time in the Tourney series. She imitates like Mokujin and sounds similar to her older self (sharing all of her voice actresses with her), but in a more childish tone. *Despite being the first character to be seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Nina was the fourth character from that film to be confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Tourney as a playable character; so in order of confirmation of the Blood Vengeance cast, the characters are Alisa Bosconovitch, Heihachi Mishima (who was confirmed at the same time as Alisa), Ganryu, Nina Williams, Lee Chaolan, Anna Williams, Panda, Mokujin as a normal training dummy, Ling Xiaoyu, the Mokujin Monster (though it is no longer piloted by Heihachi Mishima but instead by Garma Zabi from the Mobile Suit Gundam series), Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and finally Shin Kamiya. *Nina shares her English voice actress with Mokujin (only in Tourney 2). In Tourney 2, she also shares her English voice actress with Cowboy Bebop's Julia. *Unlike the Tekken series, which includes Nina having Anna as her rival, Super Smash Bros. Tourney features her having one of Marvel's Avengers as her rival. In Nina's case, the Avenger is Thor Odinson. Likewise, her second rival is the Dragon Elder named Magnus. Category:Female characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney